Glass
by Mybookofstories
Summary: His tongue danced fervently in her mouth. Any moment now, he told himself. Any moment and she would send him into a coma for weeks with her words. Any moment. (TomoexNanami; rated M for language and themes)


**Note about the story:** Readers, this is a cute little warning that I find necessary to place at the beginning just to warn you that: this is text with sexual content. If you are surprised by the content you obviously did not read the rating or this note (you're a big kid, you can handle yourself and hit that nice little back arrow right? Right.) and a forewarning that I have never written an "erotic" story before. I may overdo it or bomb it totally. In any case- I can't classify this as "fluff." This is sex. _**This is adult themed**_. (There. How can you miss it, it's in bold, italics AND it's underlined) This is something my parents do not know I write. Let's keep it that way. (For the crazed fan girl inside of me that has no shame in sharing this story... I hate you. My online modesty for fan fiction has been destroyed). This is for all my fellow fangirls who squeal each time they see Tomoe and Nanami together.

* * *

The pungent odor of some content in others pipes was what alerted the youkai that he had not gone back to the shrine the night before. The fox hoisted himself up onto his elbows and stayed like that, looking around groggily for a bit. Outside a cold wind blew, promising another good batch of snow before daylight came. Not that dawn ever did come to the red light district anyway. Nevertheless, the snow would come and at that time, the familiar would have to leave. Tomoe licked his lips, rewetting them in the frigid room. They dried again quickly. His audettes twitched at the sound of a quickening heartbeat and he rolled his head to the side, his pale neck exposed to the world. That wasn't the only thing that was exposed. His sleeping robe had fallen to his biceps, revealing just how toned his upper torso was. Clothing could be so deceiving.  
A soft squeal brought an amused light to his amber eyes. "Tomoe-sama is awake!" A recognizable voice called out and not moments later, three Tanuki girls came to his bedside. One put her hands on the side of his head and slowly lowered him back down to her lap. Another had a sake bottle and a small cup that would be against his lips sooner than later. He knew this for a fact. The youngest one, by the looks of it, stayed quiet, watching as her sisters did as they were trained to do. Unlike the other two, she was reserved and a bit modest in her ways. A rare thing for the raccoon-dog women.  
"Girl." He addressed her directly, looking her straight in the eye. "What is your name?" She looked at him with a curious expression.  
"Lana, Tomoe-dono. My name is Lana."  
"Lana... Be my partner for my time remaining here." A delicious pink coloring fell over her features and she looked at the ground. New indeed! Tomoe smirked to himself.  
"That is-" started the woman tracing circles in his palm (the one who had brought in the beverages). "Lana has just been-" Tomoe stole his hand away from her and waved it dismissively.  
"Am I not a valued customer?" He was playing them. And they knew it.  
"Of course!"  
"Have I ever hurt anyone here?" A pause and then a strained and slow answer.  
"...No Tomoe-sama."  
"Then there is nothing to fear."  
"Lana is a virgin, Tomoe-dono." This time the one who had spoken was the girl whose lap he was resting on. Lana restrained gallantly from covering her face with her hands.  
"Yes, I could smell her barrier when she first came in the door." A flirtatious giggle erupted from the two older women. "Now. Leave us." The women nodded and they shuffled out of the room, leaving Lana and Tomoe alone. The fox stood up and helped Lana up as well. He said nothing as he turned her around so that her back was to his barely clothed torso. His slender fingers traced down her arms, and then around the voluptuous curves of her bodice. He lowered his mouth to her neck and pulled away one sleeve of her kimono. A soft whine from her encouraged his other hand to slide her sash off, opening up the kimono. He smirked as she closed her eyes tight. She was right to tremble as much as she did. After all, once he was done with her, she would never have trouble with anyone else. His fingers slid down to her womanhood and he teased his way to her passion. When his skilled fingers hit it, an unbelievable tremor shook her body. He chuckled darkly and rubbed the spot softly, then roughly; slowly then quickly and then slow again.  
"Ahhh-" she sighed as he slid one finger inside of her. "M-mmm-" she quaked again and he began to twirl his finger, feeling the tightness of her walls.  
"Easy Lana, you're already soaking and I've only barely touched you."  
"I-I-sorry To-Tomoeeee!" Her voice reached a new pitch as he stuffed three fingers inside of her juices at once, rapidly inserting and then dragging them back out. He took out his fingers and turned her around sharply. He raised his digits to his mouth and licked them one by one. "Salty." He threw her to the ground and tore off his robe. He then proceeded to put on his shrine apparel and he looked down at her, naked on the floor. How he had changed... Normally he would have stolen her maiden hood right away. But now that he had been confessed to by HER... It just didn't work the way it had so many years ago.

"I will leave full payment with your sister, Freya. Tell them I took you for I have no interest in losing my show as a valued customer here." She drew in her robes and nodded weakly into them. And just like that he was gone. Outside, flakes of snow had begun to fall from the blackened heavens.

Back at Mikage shrine, Nanami, oblivious to Tomoe's absence, was sleeping soundly. Today was a Sunday. She was off from school. A pale, clean leg jutted from the bed and her robe was revealing nearly her entire upper body. A soft snore came from her parted mouth. When Tomoe peeked into the room, he paused and, straightening himself up, entered. "It's too cold to be exposing yourself like that, fool..." He was about to touch her sheets and pull them back over her form, but he paused, staring at his hand. Retreating, the familiar exited the room and went to the kitchen, aiming for the sink. He turned on the faucet and put his hands under the scalding water. "Mizuki. Go to the human market and retrieve two crabs. Make sure they are young. If they smell of disease, I will assure that your tongue tastes of ash all month long." Mizuki, who had come into the kitchen to see what was going on (damn nosey snake). He nodded and moved out the door... Then moments later popped his white head back in.  
"Tomoe you are the one who should make sure not to smell of vulgar things when you come back after sneaking out." Tomoe promptly shot a ball of foxfire in his direction. The snake batted it away with his shoe and then he was off for real. The two little shrine demons followed at his heels after a glare from Tomoe sent them running.

Tomoe kept his hands under the water for a good twenty minutes. His mind wandered idly as he turned off the faucet and wiped his hands dry with a tea towel. He put his hand to his nose and sniffed cautiously. Content with the dullness of the Tanuki woman's scent that had sunken into his fingers, he went to change into a clean pair of clothes.  
Tomoe did not return to Nanami's room until he had washed, adorned a clean shrine yukata and the other one was drying in the bathroom. Outside, the gales were screeching something terrible and snow was beginning to build around the tiny shrine.

The youkai moved quietly into the hallway and froze when he saw a zombie stumble into the hallway. No wait. That was Nanami. He smirked and followed her hunched form into the kitchen. On the table there was a bowl of fruit. Nanami looked around with scrunched eyes and aimed for that bowl, her hair a mess and her hands outstretched towards it. Tomoe inhaled softly and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped dramatically and swung out with her hand, aiming to slap whoever was in her range of fire. The demon caught this hand in his free one and smiled at her calmly.  
"Good morning Nanami."  
"Tomoeeee... Why didn't you waaaake me?" She yawned on wake and he marveled at the tiny tears that came to the sides of her eyes.  
"I would prefer to stay out of that battleground in the morning- especially on a Sunday. If there should be someone to blame, it's Mizuki." He pushed her into a seated position and grabbed an apple from the basket. He reminded himself to use the hand he had not inserted into the Tanuki woman to shred the outer layer of the fruit.  
"Mizuki?" She looked around sleepily. "Where?"Tomoe understood what she was trying to get at... Her brain still wasn't functioning.  
"Market getting dinner. It's two in the afternoon Nanami." His eyebrow twitched as he looked down at the apple and found that there was no fruit to speak of. On the table, shavings were everywhere. Nanami, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. She reached out for a long piece that looked like a seven foot fruit roll-up and she stuck it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Tomoe watched her with an amused expression on his face.  
"Would you like anything else?" Nanami stopped chewing and opened her eyes. A daring glint was bouncing around in them. Tomoes heart thundered once in his chest. She stared at him without moving for a few moments before the demon realized his mistake.  
"Why are you sucking up to me?" And it seemed that Nanami had caught onto it as well.  
"I am not 'sucking up,' what a weird expression. I am trying to-"  
"Be nice? I don't think so. You're hiding something." Damn this girl.  
"Fine. What am I hiding?" He held up his hands in a surrender and Nanami sniffed, cutting off the string of apple she had just previously had in her mouth. He stiffened as an enlightened look came to her eyes.  
"DID YOU SHOOT A FIREBALL AT MIZUKI AGAIN?!" Tomoe struggled to stay in a sitting position. His ears flattened against his head angrily.  
"What have I told you about yelling right next to me?!"  
"YOU DID! DAMMIT TOMOE! AT LEAST CLEAN UP THE SCORCH MARKS BEFORE I FIGURE OUT!" Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked to the doorway he had shot a "fireball" at Mizuki at. Sure enough, a black scorch mark was on the side of the door. Damn snake.  
"Fine fine..." He got up and moved to clean up the mess. He exhaled with relief, though. His heart had been in a traumatic frenzy. As the male cleaned up the burned side of the door, he reminded himself sharply to never sneak out again. Mizuki had his ways of letting Nanami know things without even telling her directly.

The next day, Monday, promised to be an interesting one. Especially since, because they came in late, both Tomoe and Nanami were forced to take on the duty of clean-up. Tomoe merely closed his eyes, annoyed that he had to do chores somewhere other than the shrine while Nanami face planted into her desk. The gloomy aura that surrounded her spelled out the word "bad karma" in hazy black letters.  
Kei, Ami and even Kurama said their goodbyes to the two and then they were alone. Nanami stood up and began to make her way to the board. She picked up the towel that was left to clean off the board and held it up.  
"I'll be right back." She said this as she walked out the door and made her way to the girl's bathroom. Back at the classroom, Tomoe's ears had lifted from the silky mess of his hair and he sighed loudly. He was aching all over. In the middle of the night, he had woken up to Nanami moving around in her own room. Sneaking a look into her room, he saw that she had managed to shrug out of her sleeping garments completely. A flustered pink color rose now to Tomoe's cheeks, tainting them lightly with vile thoughts. He should have taken Lana yesterday. No matter the consequences or wrath of Nanami... At least he wouldn't be yearning to strip her of her clothes and possess her like some rabid animal. His tail slammed against the legs of his chair angrily.  
At that time, Nanami walked back in, her hands shimmering with the crystalline fluid she had drenched the washcloth with. Tomoe closed his eyes hurriedly and put his hand over his mouth, leaning on his elbow. The sound of the young land god diminishing the removable ink on the white board was soothing until she hit the teachers chair at the front and cussed aloud. Tomoe opened his golden eyes and watched as Nanami stood up on the chair to reach the higher parts of the board that her height alone wouldn't be able to get to.  
"Tomoe, can you close the windows and latch them for me?" His listeners prickled at the sound of her feminine voice and he got up, going to do as she had asked of him. When the last one was closed, Tomoe turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Nanami.  
"Oi, now wha-" his voice fell away as he took in what was happening. Nanami, in her attempts to reach higher, had exposed the soft curve of her rump to the fox's keen eyes. He could decipher the frilly lace on the underside of her undies and now, he couldn't look away, much less finish his question.  
"Uhh... Maybe you cou-wah!" As she had attempted to steady herself on her chair and speak at the same time, the brunette had lost her balance, and was now tumbling in the worst possible direction. Sideways. To her right was a window. Tomoe moved instantly. He twisted around and flew in her direction, his teeth digging into his lip. The window wouldn't have broken if the chair had not hit it first. But it did, and the sound of glass shattering made both their eyes widen considerably. Just as her form began to pass outside the frame, Tomoe's hand shot out, snaking its way around her wrist and he snapped her back towards him. Blood erupted from her delicate skin as the shards tumbled towards her and the demon hurriedly moved his body so that he was the one being rained on with the sharp shards.  
"Ho-Holy shit." Nanami breathed, hugging onto Tomoe tightly. She looked up and saw a crimson color falling from his shoulders, staining his white shirt of their school uniform. "Oh my god are you okay?!" He shook himself and looked down at her.  
"You almost fall out a window and you're asking ME if IM okay?!" Nanami flinched at the tone of his voice. She too was covered in little specks of blood but there were minuscule pieces of glass in her arms. Hands and one above her eyebrow. Tomoe slashed his tail through the glass on the floor and he moved, putting his hands on Nanami's waist so as to place her up on the desk. She obediently stayed put as he jogged down the hallway to the bathroom and wet another towel. When he came back he immediately began working on getting the glass out of Nanami's body. The girl watched, feeling helpless as her familiar worked with skilled hands about her cuts. When he was finished with her arms and hands, he moved to the one on her forehead.  
Now was Nanami's opening. She quickly placed her hands on his head and brought him down so that she could inspect his ears, which had small clots of blood in their fur.  
"What are you-"  
"Stay still." Tomoe froze in mid sentence. This woman... His breath hitched as he found himself surrounded by her natural perfume. Nanami did not wear cosmetics as the other girls in this school did. Nor did she spray herself with stinky shit in the morning that apparently attracted the attention of human males. She smelled of bellflowers and soil. Something that had been born out of the earth. Not many women had accepted that as their smell in these times.  
Her feminine hands found the cuts on his audettes and they twitched at her gentle touch. Suddenly, the youkai couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands down on either side of her legs and he leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his own. He closed his eyes halfway as she made a soft surprised sound in her throat. She moved to make a statement but no. Tomoe wouldn't let her do such a thing. Not now. His hands slid to her legs and he pulled her forward on the desk, putting his waist in between her thighs. His tongue danced fervently into her mouth. Any moment now, he told himself. Any moment and she would send him into a coma for weeks with her words. Any moment.

That moment wasn't as bad as he had imagined it being. Her flushed face slammed into his own like a battering ram. "TOMOE!" He flinched as he stepped back, awaiting the punishment. "Take me home. Now." He nodded, leisurely grabbed his and her bags and they were out the door. He stopped by the office (on her command) to say that the window was broken from a basketball that had been bounced through the hallway and then the two left. The office lady pondered at the blood on both of their shirts, though Tomoe had assured her (with his human appearance) that they were fine.

Nanami disappeared into her room before Mizuki could even say hello, or ask how the two's day had been. Nanami didn't care to take off her heavy coat and scarf or her boots as she went. She did not come out for dinner, which was leftovers from the night before (crab that Mizuki had gone through a snowstorm to pick up).  
"What did you do to piss her off dumb fox?"  
"Shut up snake. You're input was not asked of."  
"She smells of your saliva."  
"How would you know what my spit smells of?"  
"You sleep with your mouth open. How can you NOT smell it?" Tomoe lit the snake's hair on fire and, moments later, he was the only one sitting on the cold porch, drinking sake in the frigid night.

Soon the lights were off in the shrine. Mizuki had announced that he was going to leave an offering at his old shrine and wouldn't be back until the next morning. That was fine with Tomoe. Good riddance. He sat in his room, reviewing over the day's events thoughtfully, wondering why he had not been sentenced to death. Hours passed by and the demon closed his eyes, trying to grab a few hours of shut eye before the sun announced the dawning of another hellish day in the life of a teenager.  
The door to his room slid open soundlessly and bare feet stepped in. "We'll that was quick snake... I thought you said you see going to be gone until morning." The footfalls stopped and then they kept nearing. It was now that Tomoe got a fulfilling whiff of the visitors scent. Nanami? He turned around and sat up. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and sat down next to him. She still had on her layers from when they were outside... But underneath she had her pajamas on.  
"It's cold." She breathed. Tomoe nodded and then shook his head, growling.  
"No shit! If you wear wet clothes, you'll get sick!" Her answer was a mere shiver and Tomoe sighed. "Fine. Go take off your clothes and put on a layer of robes. Steal Mizuki's blanket for all I care." He plopped his head back down into the pillows. She did not leave. Ice cold hands snuck their way onto his arm and his tail puffed up instantly. "GOD Nanami!"  
"I t-told you I was c-cold!"  
"Why didn't you just take the jacket off?!" The question was a stupid. He knew how hard it was for cold hands to unzip and unbutton things. They fumbled and shook and they were numb to the point of losing all sense of touch. "Fine." He sat up and moved his hands towards her, peeling the three layers off of her. When her light pajamas were exposed, she shook again. Tomoe shrugged out of his upper robe and placed it around her shoulders. Then, he got up and went to the closet to look for a few more robes to bring back to her shivering form. To his disliking, there was nothing there. Today, after all, had been Mizuki's turn to wash the clothes. Little shit head had probably snuck away to "make an offering" to cover up his real plan to catch up on chores he had not yet done.  
"FUCK." Snapped Tomoe as he turned back to face Nanami. He sighed and then made his way towards her. He snatched the heavy blanket off of Mizuki's bedding and he put it on top of his own bed. Then, with hesitant hands, he pushed Nanami towards his bed. He motioned for her to lie down and he covered her up. Nanami looked at him curiously and he turned his head away. "Sorry."  
"Fo-for what!"  
"For today."  
"Oh." An awkward silence followed. Minutes went by and Tomoe thought that the girl had fallen asleep. Then, Nanami spoke out again. "I didn't mind." A shot to the heart with a lead arrow. Tomoe's heart sped up and he tried desperately to calm himself down. It worked. For a while. But when a tremor ran through the form beneath his covers (HIS covers) he got up and joined her. His warm bodice pressed up against her own and she twisted around so that she was facing him. Immediately she drew in closer to him. The glass in her forehead still glistened like a wet thorn and Tomoe paused before moving to take it out. She flinched at his touch and he drew back. He tried again and this time she only winced when the glass had been removed. He tossed it to the side and, unconsciously, moved forward, his pink tongue slipping over the small bead of blood that had angrily arisen at the removal of the glass. He froze when Nanami began to move. Her cold hands found his knuckles on the sides of her head and she traced the tendons up to his shoulder blades. Those freezing hands then continued to his chest, mapping unknown territory. Tomoe's tongue retreated cautiously. He looked down to see Nanami's face illuminated by the snow outside. Though the doors were shut, the light from the moon reflected off of the snow, and stole its way into the room.  
"Nanami...?" She looked up slowly, her hands pausing at his flat abdomen. His breath caught at the look in those eyes. Instantly he was up, away from her grasp.  
He had to control himself. He couldn't let her influence him. He turned his eyes again to Nanami's form and he winced at the hurt look on her features. SHIT. He couldn't hold it anymore. He flung the blankets back, exposing the girl's thin form and he moved towards her, hunching over her like some kind of animal. His second and final robe fell from his shoulders and his short hair became illuminated with moonlight.  
"You're teasing me, Nanami. You pushed me away today and now you're calling me back?" She giggled a little bit, still shaking from the cold. Tomoe did not laugh.  
"At least now you know how it feels." Her hands slipped around his neck and she pulled him down towards her. Tomoe's eyes widened as she caressed his lips with her inquisitive tongue, then planted a soft kiss on his own lips. His fingers trembled and he gave in to his darker side. One hand slid her clothed leg up on his hip while his other brushed over her breast through the useless fabric. He kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers. She weaved her fingers through his hair and then she found his eavesdroppers. He twitched when her fingers rubbed them from bottom to tip... He hooked her other leg over his back while his teeth snatched up the delicate fabric of her robe and he tore it away with a sharp turn of his head. She shivered as her tank top was exposed. Tomoe did not hesitate. He slid the shirt over her head and placed kisses on her collarbone. Soft moans came from her parted jaw as he slipped his tongue over her right breast, tugging gently with sharp teeth at the hardened skin. Her cold hands reached his spine and she traced it around to his growing member. Through his pants, she rubbed up and down, groaning a bit as he raised himself from her chest and scooped his hips down and brushed up against her stomach with it. He sat up and pulled her with him, sliding her pants off skillfully. She helped him get her out of everything but a black pair of panties. He sat her on his lap and hoisted her up so that he had a perfect aim at her chest. He nipped at her neck and then placed his hands on her rear, arranging her just above his still covered erection. He smirked as she whined after he tugged those undies so that they tightened and rubbed violently against her womanhood. Now he could smell her wetness. So pleased was e at her willingness to have him enter her that he hardly heard her muttering sweet nothing's into his silver listeners. She toppled forward, sitting atop him and still wiggling with desire at the feeling of the fabrics against her lady parts. She sat down on his waist and then lustily rubbed her being up and down his length. He let an impatient growl fall from his lips as he ripped the lace off of her being totally. She moved more quickly now, dragging a sickly sweet smelling substance up and down his shaft. His member throbbed and he pulled her down to him, capturing her in a kiss as he stripped himself of his pants.  
Free from his binding, he greedily rolled her underneath him and he teased her with a slow rub with his member. He gathered her wrists and pinned them to the floor. The cold had been long forgotten.  
"Nnn-Tomoe..." The fox familiar smiled deviously as he slid two fingers into her wetness. She bucked against his hands and he steadied her, fear rising in his throat that he would slice her insides with his sharp nails. "A-ah!" He felt her tighten her walls and he lifted her up wards. Her orgasm depleted into a soft tightening and loosening movement around his fingers.  
He took his fingers out and put one of her legs on his shoulder. He dipped his tongue into the hot wetness and licked upwards into her passion spot. A magnificent shake went through her. She tried closing her legs but he kept them pried open, devouring her as dessert for an uneaten dinner. When he set her back down, he released her hands and she panted heavily before grasping his member and after having him sit up, she moved down. Her mouth fell forwards towards his hard as a rock erection. She kissed it and then licked its whole length. He moaned in approval and she covered the top, popping it in and out of her mouth. She smiled a bit when she heard her familiars tassel slap against the floor as she began to cover it with her saliva. His hand grabbed her head and soon she was forced to engulf its whole length. Helpless moans and whined erupted in her throat, exciting the male. He felt himself harden and he thrusted into her mouth. The cum erupted into her throat and she almost want able to keep from choking on it. He let go of her head and laughed breathily.  
She sat up, cleaning her fingers and licking her lips. When Tomoe opened his own eyes, he hardened again. She had his substance in her hair, on her hands, and on her face around her mouth. He snatched her up and lay down, placing her above his member. He raised his hips and touched her entrance with his shaft. She sat it and engulfed him with one slow try. He gasped and she groaned at the feeling. Slowly she rose up and down, riding him.  
His erection grew inside of her and soon, he met her rhythm with his own. A scream came from her lips as she hit her climax. Tomoe on the other hand, was more well taught. He rolled her over and pounded into her, his lips pressing against her own as he claimed her as his own. The wet sound that came from their union filled the silent halls of the shrine, echoing in the corridors. Tomoe flung his head back as he ejaculated into her. Nanami's back arched and she cried aloud.  
Twice more he took her. Twice more her chasm spurted and overflowed with his white cum. When the two awoke in the morning, Tomoe had placed dominate marks all over her pale skin. Bruises, cuts, bite marks. Yet he held onto her naked form gingerly, as if he were afraid to break her.  
In the newborn sunlight, the piece of glass that had been in Nanami's forehead the night before glinted daringly.

Outside, Mizuki was holding an umbrella, covered with snow, staring at the shrine. Damn. They would need to purify the whole place five times to get the scent of sex and desire out. What a terrible place to defile one's body at. The snake frowned and looked towards the sky. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WHO DOESN'T GET THESE AWESOME FANFICTIONS?!" He screeched.  
Inside, Tomoe smirked and bit Nanami's ear softly. She shivered and patted him away, sinking underneath the covers.  
Tomoe grinned. Operation: no school today? Complete.

* * *

**After the reading: ** I don't usually write these kind of stories. It was a level of curiousity that led me to write it. Though I shall have no shame in saying that I thoroughly enjoyed being the puppetteer. In the future, I will most likely only write these kinds of stories for characters I love as a couple (unless a random desire to write smut comes along... and then we might get some Yaoi musings). No judging you perverted little freaks reading this. You're just like me because we both clicked on the page to read it.

_Absolutely no constructive critique for this story please._ I do not need to know whether or not I am missing something, skipped over details or left something out. _Reviews, however, are always welcome._

Characters owned by Suzuki Julietta


End file.
